Balance
by Magic Freak
Summary: Haruhi has no social life since she graduated from Ouran High 3years ago,one day she thinks about the host club and then one by one they all return into her life, but one stands out to her more as she realises that she needs a balance in her life. Sorry for bad summery and there is proberly a million and one spelling,grammar and puncuation mistakes. Sorry in advance. M 4 later cont
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the Characters unless they are ones I have added myself into the story. If I own Ouran High School Host Club, we would be doomed. **_

Haruhi was sitting in her favourite café, like she did every day after her lectures; she sat there sipping away at her coffee, something her lecturer said to her after class was bothering her. She thought about her old friends from Ouran, it had been three whole years since they had spoken or seen each other.

She wasn't surprised they lived in different worlds they were of the first class and her of the second. She missed them though, she missed the fun laughter and smiles they brought when they were around, yes they annoyed her sometimes but they were her friends and that's what friends are for.

She thought back to the time when the news of her being a girl pretending to be a boy had come out and how fast it travelled through the whole school like the wind in an empty field; the whole school had turned against her, bulling her any chance they got but they had been there for her and stood up for her any time they found out she was being troubled.

Why did she stop talking to them? Why had they drifted apart? These thoughts were going through her mind like a running tap.

She shook her head wiping any thought of the host club, she had to concentrate on the task at hand, she was currently in the middle of doing an assignment, it may not be due until the following month but she liked to be prepared.

When she finished her coffee she packed her things into her back, which contained the laptop that was older than she was, at least it seemed that way.

When she got home Haruhi fell onto the couch almost falling asleep right there and then, but as it started to seem she was drifting stomach pulled her into reality, it growled again, so she got up knowing what it wanted her to.

She made herself some rice balls and ate them quickly, she missed her old roommate at least then she had someone to talk to.

She sat on the chair and stared at the wall, its bareness making her sad, she needed a social life, but she wasn't so good at making new friends.

She got changed and walked out the door, the cool air biting at her skin; she went to the most popular bar that was in the neighbourhood and ordered Vodka the only alcoholic drink she knew about it, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her.

She sat there in misery, thinking about her non-existent social life, when she attended Ouran she hated that it took away her study time but now she missed it, she realised she needed that kind of balance in her life.

Five glasses later, she hobbled her way home, not even taking notice of the limo that drove past her, maybe she was a little too drunk after all.

It took her an hour to figure out how to get the key in hole, she staggered inside and collapsed on the couch where she slept the whole night.

In the morning she couldn't open her eyes it was that bright and her head had a pounding headache and didn't want to add to it.

She walked to the kitchen like a zombie literally; she had her eyes shut her hands in front of her to warn her of obstacles, her walk was slow because of her legs were like lead. She took some aspirin and collected her dirty clothes and put them in the wash and made a mental note to do them.

She put on her uniform, grabbed her bag and walked to work, with the headache only slightly pounding now, she was glad that she worked in a library.

While she was replacing books on the selves, she notices someone and tried to hide. Why was he here? Why him?

Kyoya was here, in the library she worked at, why in the world did he choose this library.

She went to the counter and asked if there were any jobs in the back available, she sighed and turned back when her boss said no.

She avoided going near Kyoya until her sift ended, she basically ran home when it ended. Okay she was only thinking yesterday about how much she missed the host club, but she didn't think they would just pop back into their lives just like someone snapping their fingers.

As she entered her apartment a family pair of arms link with hers she looked on both sides only to find Hikaru and Karou.

Haruhi screamed and pulled away from the twins, and put as much distance between them as possible.

Both twins had huge cheeky grins on their faces. "What was with last night Haruhi" Hikaru snickered.

"Yeah we didn't think you were that type of girl" Karou said nudging his brother. Haruhi glared at them but her face went from anger to surprise which caused the twins into a fit of giggles.

Haruhi walked into the kitchen and turned the kettle on and that was when she remembered the limo, it must have been the twins, but why had they been in the neighbourhood?.

She gave the twins some tea, the sat at the table in an awkward silence. " So Haruhi, what was with last night" Hikaru was staring right into Haruhi's eyes as he said it.

"I was bored, so I went out, and it turns out I'm a light weight" The twins fell on the floor; rolling in all over the place. Some people don't change Haruhi thought to herself.

When the Twins finally recovered from their fit of laughter, Karou tilted his head at her "but seriously, we didn't think you were that type of person"

Haruhi shook her head at them "It's not like I do it every day it was a one off thing" She smiled at the twins "and I was caught in the act as it would seem"

The twins shook their head, "not by us, we drove past to see but you were caught by Tamaki" the said in harmony.

Haruhi spat out of her tea, she started to cough, her face bright red, she had been caught by Tamaki or how he used to put it 'her father'. "Wait why, was Tamaki in that bar?" Haruhi knew it wasn't a first class bar that he would be used to. "His company bought it, he was checking it out" the said in harmony again.

"Stupid rich people" she mumbled, Tamaki must have wasted no time in telling everyone of the scandal and it would have taken five seconds for Kyoya to find out where she work and when her next shift was, he went there on purpose, whether he wanted to tease her about the situation or not was another matter.

The twins smiled, looked at the watch and stood up all at the same time as the other. "Sorry Haruhi we have to leave"

"We promise to keep in touch this time" Karou giggled.

And then the twins were gone.

Haruhi was at the markets buying fresh fruit and vegetables. When she saw Mori and Honey walking around looking for something, she wasn't sure what it was but she was sure they were looking for her. Honey spotted her, running toward her then embracing her into a massive hug. Haruhi notice that Honey was now the same height as her and was delighted for him that he wasn't as short as he was.

"Haru-Chan, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you, I have been busy" He gave her his cute puppy dog eyes and she laughed as she looked at Mori "Hey guys it's nice to see you". Honey was doing a little dance around them, and Haruhi was surprised to see that Usa- Chan was nowhere in sight.

Mori noticed her look of surprise and chuckled " He still is the usual Honey when he is around friends but he has grown up, but when he is caring for the family business he is all serious, it's a good balance for he but he does like to remind people he is relaxed and has fun"

Haruhi just stared at Mori; he has just spoken more than two words in a sentence. He laughed "It was a deal, we made he would work hard, and I would be more sociable" Haruhi giggled that made Honey stop in his tracks, he smiled at her.

"We heard about your adventure the other night" Honey gave her an evil look that scared her even though it was on such a cute face. "Uh – um that was a one off thing,"

Honey raised his hands in defence, Mori laughed then they all joined. " well we better be going Takashi" Mori nodded and then they said their goodbyes then they were out of sight.

It's been a very weird week Haruhi thought.

Haruhi was stacking books on the shelf again, but this time she wasn't dodging Kyoya, she was dodging Tamaki and Kyoya. At one point she thought of just letting them see her and getting the reunion over with but she was working and didn't want to wind up talking to them for hours on end, knowing Tamaki that would be exactly what happened.

After stacking books she was sent out back to look at the overdue records, there was a set of books missing it was her job to find out where they had gone missing.

Her back was aching from the lack of moment, she hadn't moved in hours and so far she hadn't seen any sign of where the missing books might be.

Suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder which caused her to jump and then fall to the floor, Haruhi groaned in pain. "What the hell is your problem, you don't just tap someone on their shoulder, and you scared the crap out of me. Haruhi looked up expecting to see one of her fellow workmates but who she saw defiantly wouldn't be working at this library or any library at all.

"My apologies" Kyoya said as he straitening his glasses, " I didn't mean to startle you" He offered his hand, after hesitating Haruhi took it she smiled at him and said thanks before sitting on the chair and going back to her work.

"Why is that you're here Kyoya sempi, this is the second time you have come her while I'm working"

She looked up at Kyoya expecting him to say Tamaki decided it was time the host club got back together and that he was being forced to take part but he just smirked.

"I'm here on business and thought I would see an old friend"

Kyoya showed a faint sad look as Haruhi stared at him with shock "I didn't think you classed us with friends, I thought you saw me as someone who owed you a debt''

Kyoya smiled " yes but you payed it off and then I classed you as a commoner who I saw as a friends, you were the only one I could have an intelligent conversation without off all those host club members"

Haruhi laughed " well I'm glad we got that cleared up, I'm happy you see me as a friend, you always seemed so distant that's another reason I was so shocked"

Kyoya chuckled which startled Haruhi even more "I'm very good at keeping distance, I have a wall mightier than the twins, but the time you finally demolished it we all went our separate ways"

"Sorry about that" She gave him a pained look, she had no idea that she broke through the barrier that kept Kyoya by himself he must be so lonely.

"I will accept your apology if you go to dinner with me tonight"

Haruhi's mouth was open her eyes wide she was not expecting that…..ever.

Kyoya moved his head to the side, for once the dark prince looked innocent and it kind of scared Haruhi a little.

"I have a lecture tonight, maybe another night" She felt bad it seemed like an excuse but she needed to attend that lecture, she had an upcoming exam and wanted to be prepared.

"Surely you of all people can miss one day, or we could meet up after the lecture" He was leaning over Haruhi's shoulder, causing her to blush but she faced down hiding the blush.

"I can't miss it, I have an exam soon, I need to be prepared, and I have housework to do afterwards"

Haruhi could feel his breath at the back of her neck causing a chill to run down her spine, she was hoping that he didn't notice… But he did not that he would let her know, he showed no reaction leaving her in the dark.

"Now your just making excuses, im rather offended" If he really was offended he showed no sign of it.

She finished looking at the old records and still hadn't found when the books had gone missing, which meant it had been placed incorrectly in the selves and could be anywhere. She groaned at put her head in the desk knowing it would take days to find those books.

"How about I hire someone to do the looking for the missing books and to repay me, you miss your lecture and go out to dinner with me"

She stared wide eyed at him and felt ashamed that she was thinking about taking him up on his offer, but then she thought how she would be getting paid for someone else doing her job, she then felt worse when the words came out of her mouth.

"Okay, I guess I need a break from work and studying and it would be nice to catch up I guess" Kyoya stared wide at her, he was shocked, he didn't think she would agree to it, it made him think about how worn out she must be.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted from his phone going off, Kyoya answered it, and Haruhi couldn't hear who he was talking to but knew it was Tamaki.

"Yes I found her…. I had to wait until she finished what she was doing…..yes she wants to see you…..we are coming back out now….. Whatever you do, do not act like an idiot"

A slight click was heard as he hung up the phone. "Im sorry but Tamaki said if you don't go out there and talk to him he is going over the PA system"

"Oh god, lets hurry then" She smiled, typical Tamaki, always getting Kyoya to do the things he didn't want to do or was too scared to do. "I guess he was worried about me not wanting to see him"

Kyoya nodded " He thought you wouldn't want to see him because he lost contact and then he told the twins about seeing you at that pub"

Haruhi sighed " So everyone knows huh?"

"Don't worry I think it's nice that you have a fun side"

Haruhi was still bright red when she came face to face with Tamaki, who embraced her in a tight hug. "NEVER FEAR, DADDYS HERE, MY LITTLE PRINCESS" He let her go and Haruhi notice Kyoya shake his head with embarrassment.

"It's nice to see you to, Tamaki sempi"

"Call me Daddy" He pouted while giving her the puppy dog eyes he was well known for.

She sighed "Never going to happen"

Tamaki automatically was in the corner of the room growing mushrooms everywhere

"Mummy, princess is being mean again"

Kyoya straightened up his glasses "must you keep this charade up, why don't you tell her the news"

Tamaki was up with a smile on his face jumping up and down. "I got married a year ago her name is Misaki and my wife is expecting a babies in three months"

"Babies?" Haruhi smiled at Tamaki she was happy he found someone to share his life with and was starting the family he always wanted

He was still jumping up and down like a little kid "yes we are having twins, a boy and a girl and they are going to be innocent little angel's, not evil little devils like Hikaru and Karou"

Kyoya smiled he knew how much Tamaki wanted his children not to be like the twins.

"Have you picked the names yet?" Haruhi was interested in what Tamaki was allowed to call his children. She remembered a time when she was told by the twins that he wanted to call his future son Tamaki Jr but wasn't sure whether to believe them or not.

"Yui for the girl and Yuki for the boy or course I wanted one of them to be called Tamaki Jr but Misaki said that was a huge no"

Haruhi laughed as she realised the twins were right and at the fact that Tamaki was that stupid to think his wife would let him call his son Tamaki Jr.

Three hours later Kyoya and Tamaki were leaving after talking to Haruhi while following her around while she worked, Kyoya whispered into Haruhi's ear while Tamaki was to busy ranting on about how he promises to keep in touch with her, to notice the exchange between the two.

"I'll pick you up at eight so be ready" She nodded in response, they said there goodbyes, Haruhi punched out and made her way home, not knowing what was going to be in stall for her that night.

_**Please Review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi was doing the washing, the cool breeze running her hair, as she hung it up. She looked at her watch, it was seven thirty! She had half an hour to get ready for her so called 'date' with Kyoya, she wasn't even sure if that was what it was called. Even though she wouldn't admit it to him she was excited.

She opened her wardrobe for something to wear, she didn't want anything too fancy, she just wanted to be her normal self: whatever that was. She settled for a jet black silk shirt, with jeans and a pair of black boots. The whole outfit that had been brought for a birthday present from her old roommate who had moved back in with their parents when they dropped out of the course.

She looked in the mirror and smiled, running a brush through her hair, she was ready in time. She sat down on a chair and started reading a book; she was three pages in when she heard a knock on the door.

She answered the door, she saw Kyoya but then a giant bouquet of flowers intercepted her view. There were red and pink roses and her favourite flower Lilly's, she blushed slightly. "Thank you". She headed toward the kitchen to get a vase.

The room was filled with the noise of a running tap as she filled the vase. The silence wasn't awkward but slightly comfortable. As she brought the flowers to her nose the sweet sent filling her senses, she noticed that Kyoya was smiling it was nice, it was a lot better than that smirk of his, it made him look appealing.

"Are you ready to leave" he gestured to the door. Haruhi nodded, grabbing her bag. As she walked out of the door she saw the stretch limo. "We are going in that? Why not a normal car?"

Kyoya chuckled "I would have used one of my family's company cars, but all the cars were either being used by a client, already taken by another family member, or being serviced, this was the most normal car that I could get"

She shrugged "how many cars do you need?"

"My family has a lot; so many that I have lost count"

He straightened up his glasses with one hand and pulled her along without a struggle with the other.

"It really stands out here doesn't it?"

"I would be surprised if it didn't"

There was a group of people staring wide eyed at the limo. Haruhi noticed that some people were even taking photos of them standing next to the car, she saw Kyoya smirk, and thought how much she wished that it was his smile instead.

"I'm sorry to disturb your fun but I'm taking this lovely girl out on a date, we are old friends you see and wish to reminisce the old times"

Haruhi was staring at Kyoya with shock, did he really just call her lovely. She noticed that everyone was staring at her and blushed a crimson red. Kyoya opened the door and gestured for her to enter the car, she slid over so he could climb in next her.

Even though the seats were huge, they sat close together; they were so close in fact that Haruhi could feel the heat that was radiating off his body.

She was surprised to see that Kyoya hadn't changed his clothes from earlier and she hadn't noticed until now that it was one of the suits they had worn for one of their bigger parties at the host club; it was as close you could get to a tux without being fancy.

She smiled at the memory of that night, Tamaki had proposed to her, not wanting anyone else to put their hands on his dear Haruhi, she had said no and it was a good thing to it wasn't long after that when Tamaki realised he didn't love her like that but as a father like he put it.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Remember when Tamaki proposed to me?"

"Having second thoughts about your answer?" His eyes showed sadness but as soon as she noticed it was gone.

"No it's not that, it's just your wearing what you wore that night"

"You remember that much detail?"

"Yeah the twins chased me around, trying to get me to wear the bunny suit. That was when the host club had visits from boys wanting to see me, they thought it would attract more customers"

"Ah yes Tamaki was not happy about that"

"Then you told me that if I didn't want to wear it I didn't have to"

"Your wore it anyway"

She blushed "Just so they would stop, Tamaki made me change back remember"

"Yes he didn't like other people looking at his Haruhi in a sexy bunny costume, I was about to do the same thing but he beat me to it"

Haruhi stared at Kyoya with shock.

"You shouldn't have done something because you felt pressured and just wanted it to stop, you should do what you want to do, wear what you want you want"

"I was going to wear it five mins max just to get them to shut up, though I was thankful for Tamaki's

Kyoya chuckled and put his arm around her so it was almost like he was hugging her but he turned to face her.

"If it had been me who proposed that night, what would you have said?" Haruhi's eyes widened, why was he asking this?

She knew that everyone in the host club, knew about her not so secret crush on Kyoya, but she was unsure if he knew or not. "I'm not sure; it wasn't you who asked so I haven't had the emotions running through my head"

He smiled "what if I asked you now, what would you say?"

She went bright red making Kyoya smirk. "Are you proposing?"

"Hypothetical of course"

"Not sure again it isn't real I haven't been in the situation"

They both laughed for seemed like hours, reminiscing about the 'old days' at the Host Club.

"Where are we going?"

"That my dear Haruhi is a secret"

She smiled "let me guess it's for you to know and for me to find out"

He smiled back at her "Exactly that"

When the car stopped, Kyoya opened the door and helped her out. They were at a lake that was surrounded with a meadow filled with blue, purple and pink flowers; she wasn't what type but they were Beautiful anyway.

There was a bridge leading to a Gazebo in the middle of the lake, that she could tell was lit up with candles, they were glittering like stars.

As they got closer she noticed the candles were surrounded by lilies like the ones Kyoya had given to her earlier. She walked over to the edge of the gazebo she saw paper lanterns, floating in the water lighting up what was underneath. See could see the fish swim by thinking it was unnoticed.

She turned around and says the table in the centre of the gazebo was white and was lit up with candles; she looked up to see fairy lights twinkling on the roof. When she looked back down Kyoya bowed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" When he finished the sentence the sound of violins could be heard on the other side of the gazebo, there was a symphony playing. She placed her hand in his" Yes you may"

He pulled her close, place his hand on her waist, she held his shoulder lightly; they moved in rhythm circulating around the table, the cool breeze flowing around them.

When they finally stopped, she looked at the table and noticed there was now platters place on either side. Kyoya placed his hand on the handle and lifted the lid and revealed what they would be eating.

There was shrimp cocktail and lobsters. "I remembered that you liked seafood and never tried anything fancy, it's not too fancy but it's delicious"

She blushed lightly; they both started eating silence fell over them, the music still playing. She was melting the flavour was to die for, she tried not to show over excitement with how much she liked it, but to her dismay Kyoya noticed.

"I'm glad you like it"

"You were right it is delicious"

They had finished their meal and were talking about what they had been up to since they graduated.

Kyoya had been running one of his father's company's and made a branch of his own, he owned thirteen restaurants one of which was responsible for their meal for the evening.

A butler came up holding to platters.

"I remember your love for marble cheesecake, while in the host club…. Whenever Honey sempi would make you eat cake and drink tea with him, you would choose this"

"You remember that?"

"I recorded everything"

"You recorded what I ate?"

He chuckled "I was in charge of the budget; I liked to know what people liked so I could work the budget around that"

She smiled "but you remembered that small detail, three years later"

"I remember almost everything about you, you're hard to forget"

Haruhi turned bright red, to stop her from saying something stupid she put a piece of the cake and smiled.

The cake melted in her mouth, it was her favourite dessert, and she hadn't had it in three years. Mainly because she had no money to buy it and never had time to make it.

Kyoya saw her avoid the comment and her enjoyment of the cake and smiled. "Are you having fun?"

Haruhi nodded and smiled. Kyoya smiled and looked like he was about to say something, when Haruhi's phone went off, she took it out of her pocket and she looked at it, it was Tamaki, she looked at Kyoya who motioned for her to answer it. She pressed the green button and placed it to her ear.

"My dear Haruhi, the host club is reforming, once a week we will meet up and just hang out, catch up and have fun, we will take turns each week to choose the place we go to, if we go somewhere expensive we will split the cost for you…. You have no choice, it happening….bye sweetie see you tomorrow"

"I take it he told you"

She place her phone back into her pocket "yeah"

Kyoya smiled at her "Do you want to do it"

"Sure, I don't do anything on Fridays, I guess he looked into that, and it will be nice to hang out with you guys again"

Kyoya rosed and bowed "will you humour me by going on a second date with me sometime"

"You have nothing to gain from it"

He smirked "I assure you I do"

**Please review**


End file.
